


a pair of itchy alpaca socks

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>returning a gift and running into the person who gave it to you au</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pair of itchy alpaca socks

Marin knows regifting is tacky and terrible, but she’d been tempted with Laura’s holiday gift: super itchy alpaca socks. They were an ugly shade of tan, and Marin was at a loss as to what exactly Laura had been thinking. Then again, last year’s lopsided hand-knitted scarf should have been a hint at Laura’s gifting abilities.

The scarf at least was comfortable if not fashionable, and it was nice to wear something that Laura had hand-made. But the wool socks were not cute, not comfortable, and they were most certainly _not_ going back on her feet. It would be a little gross to regift socks, Marin decides, and besides, there’s no one she dislikes enough to send them to. But leaving them in their dresser is just asking Laura to comment on how she hasn’t worn them lately. The answer literally pounces into her lap- Gen, their gorgeous Bengal cat, who has a latent habit of ripping things apart when Laura isn’t home.

Marin should probably feel guiltier sneaking off to the mall with the gift receipt. She has around an hour before Laura returns from Derek’s, an hour to return the socks and craft a story about Gen ripping them apart that’s regretful but not so much that they get replaced. Marin is waiting in line, because of course there’s a gigantic slow line, and balancing her story when she hears the familiar, “Marin!”

Laura gives her a hug and a quick peck, and Marin tries to hide the socks without being obvious about hiding something or smelling like emotions, and dammit, there’s the guilt.

Laura only laughs though, half tugging her out of the line, “C’mon let’s get some pad thai.”

Marin still feels, and probably smells, guilty but neither of them mentions it on the way up to the food court. Laura tells her about how Derek’s doing, how he’s finally trying dating in the Big Apple, how he has some closer friends.

“That’s good. Between Kate and Peter… well I’m glad he’s feeling up to it. Did you get to meet any of them?”

“Nah, it was just us. The girlfriend’s name is Kira, she’s a grad student at Columbia- and I think one of her parents works there- she’s studying… something with science.”

Marin grins, “Wow Hale. I’m glad you already knew Alan.”

Laura pinches her side lightly, “Whatever. We’re getting dinner with them Sunday.”

“Bossy, bossy.”

They end up sharing a plate of chicken pad thai, the portions always enormous there. Marin can never get through more than a third of the plate, but luckily Laura’s stomach is bottomless. It’s when Marin’s finally at ease, sipping her coke and munching on noodles that Laura brings it up.

“So, you didn’t like the socks.”

Marin coughs, her face burning. “Er- not really?”

Laura’s smirking though, a good sign, “For someone who complains about her clients just not communicating with their partners, I’d think you’d be better at it.”

“For someone with super sensitivity, I’d think you would have realized how itchy these are.”

Laura’s head cocks at that, “…you find them itchy?”

“Clearly,” Marin answers, phantom itches at just imagining them on.

“Huh. They feel like a foot massage to me.”

Laura laughs, at either the incredulous expression on her face or her matching emotions, and Marin tosses the socks at her.

“Merry Christmas to you too.”

Laura smothers her laughs to say, “Aw baby, you shouldn’t have!”


End file.
